His Family
by SexySachi-chii
Summary: Soul had to visit his family for an important ocasion. His mother and father treated him like an outsider while Wes got all the love. His friends in the past only liked him for his money and fame. And now, the person that truly cared will pass away and leave him forever. "Don't be afraid of being who you really are..." R.I.P Grandmother Evans !Soma!
1. Chapter 1

Sachiko- 'ello everyone :D

Soul- who are you? (,)

Sachiko- Im your stalker (,)

Soul- creeper

Sachiko- you know I was joking rite?

Maka- no he doesn't

Sachiko-Baaaakkaaa :P Tsubaki disclaimer please and a hug /(*.*)/

Tsubaki- Sachikohappychild doesn't own Soul Eater! (hugs Sachiko)

Sachiko- ~SMILE~

* * *

SOUL~

I sighed with relief as I plopped on my bed. I closed my eyes and grinned until I heard the most annoyingest (sp?) sound in my life.

My cell phone.

And to make it worse, it was all the way out in the Living Room. "MAKAAAA!" I yelled, "MAAAAKKAAAAAAA!"

I must of sounded like I was in panic because Maka rushed to my room, breathing hard. My meisters ash-blonde hair was messy from that oh-so sad book she is reading. When she saw the way I was peacefully laying in bed a irritated vain popped out of her head.

"What the hell do you want, Soul?" She hissed.

"Can you get my phone? PLEASE?" I begged. Another vain popped out of her head while she slammed a book on my head. "The way you called my name sounded like you were in trouble!"

I hissed in pain and before saying, "How the hell do you want me to say it?!"

I suddenly smirked and said in a soft moan, "_Maka..."_ My meister blushed shades of red before slamming another book on my head.

"Well, why do you want me to get your phone when you have to feet of your own?" I rolled my crimson eyes, "_Because,_" I started, "Walking to the livingroom is to much work and my feet are still sore from the mission we just went on."

This time it was Maka's turn to roll her eyes. "You do relalize that you were in weapon form the whole time, right?" I groaned. Why is she being so STUBBORNED?

Maka giggled, obviously noticing my frustarted look. "Fine fine I'll get it."

She stepped out of the room and for some reason, the warmth in the room decreased. I sat up immedantly when I felt a strange chill go down my spine. Thats never good.

When Maka returned with my cell phone in her hands, I could tell by her face something wasn't right. She was pale and her olive green eyes were full of surprise.

"You alright?" I asked.

She didn't answer, not even a nod for the fact.

I slowly reached out to grab my cell phone and looked at it. 5 MISSED CALL It read in large laters. I opened it to see what kind of idiot would call at 1 in the morning.

It was Wes.

My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets, I never gave Wes my number and even if I did, I would have changed it. Suddenly, my phone rang again but my anger took over me. What did he want now? He took almost every thing away from me when I was little, until I turned 14. My parents loved him more and they treated me like an out cast.

People at school would only be friends with me since my older brother was Wes Evans, not to mention my family was rich and famous for our jazz music. But before they knew I was part of the 'Evans' family, they treated me like dirt. Until Wes walked into the classroom, yelling my full name with anger for taking to long.

The only one that truely loved me was my grandmother. She loved me for you I am and can remember the last words she spoke to me in person, "_Don't be afraid to stand out." _

I threw my phone across the room causing it to hit the wall and snap in half. I was huffing in anger and my red eyes were filled with maddness. I felt a light touch on my hand which was holding the bedsheets tightly.

I looked up and realized it was Maka's. She smiled at me with gentleness as she grabbed my hand and placed it on her cheek. "Are _you_ alright?" I smiled lightly and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry I lost my cool." She laughed and I placed my other hand on her the other side of her face. Her skin was so soft and smooth, the meister's eyes looked deeply into mine with abit of saddness.

"You know your going to have to talk to him soon... right?" I nodded and rested my body on the bed again, Maka laid beside me. "Just not now. I don't think I'm able too."

She entwined our fingers together as I rested my head at the napped on her neck. I breathed in the vanilla scent of hers and smiled. "I understand."

She knew I wasn't comable talking about my parents so she changed the subjected, which I was obviously thankful for. "Anyways, wasn't that your 5th time braking your cell pone this month?"

"Hey! It was all Black*star!" I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes, "The second time it wasn't..."

"Well that stupid lady kept calling!"

"You do realize it was the Libarian, right?"

"So! She was flirting with me and it got annoying!" Maka laughed at this, "She 57 years old and has a husband! She was calling you to tell you have a missing book you had to turn in about 2 years ago. And besides, she hates your guts! When she said your hat was cute she was saying it sarcastically!"

"I thought the hat was awesome..." I mumbled.

"I thought it was cute!" Maka giggled.

"HEY! Are you calling me cute?"

Maka laughed and gave me a friendly kiss on the forehead. "Maybe. Maybe not." I laughed.

* * *

Maka POV~ two weeks later!

I yawned as I continued to make breafist for Soul, Blair, and me.

"SOUL! BLAIR! BREAKFIST IS READY!" I yelled. I heard the door creeked open and a tired looking Soul walked out with nothing but boxers and a pair of clean clothes in his hands. "I'm going to shower first." He said though a yawn. I nodded while I set Blair's breakfeast on the table. The purple cat sat on the table and slowly nudge her food with her nose.

"Is something wrong, Blair?" The black cat looked at me with desperate yellow eyes. She jumped away and returned with a letter in her mouth. I looked at the letter and realized it was already open. Blair turned in to her human form but her eyes never changed.

"It's from Wes." Was all she said and I knew exactly what she ment. I read the letter over and over with wide eyes full of surprize and sadness. The bathroom suddenly bursted open and came out a relived sigh.

"So! Maka! Where is that yumm-" he didn't finished his sentence when he realized the gloomy hemisphare coming from Maka and Blair. "Hey? What's wrong?"

Blair looked at me and Soul then her frowned increased. "I'm sorry but I gotta go." (:D - blairs reaction to get away)

I sweat~dropped. So she wanted me to handle this, not a surprize there.

Ever so slowly, I handed him the letter blair gave and trying my best to avoid his confused gaze. He looked at the letter and read it aloud:"

_Dear Soul,_

_You remember Grandmother, right?_

_Well she's not feeling very good and the doctor says she might not be able to live any longer. I figured you you wouldn't anwser my calls or text messages or Listen to my voice mails. Grandmother even said 'knowing Soul, he probably threw his phone at the wall. The reason why I am so despairate to get a reply from you is because Grandmother wants to speak with you in private. Once you get this message, I'll be showing up at your house today. _

_I miss you and I'm sure Mother and Father does too. _

_Love, _

_Wes Evans _

"Damn him." I hardly heard Soul as he continued to read the letter. Tears running down his cheeks but I notice that he was trying to hold it in. He slammed his fist into the wall causing it to have a small dent. "She's dying." His legs gave way and he fell to the ground. "Why? Why her? Why?" he ranted on and on.

I felt helpless. Like the time Soul had to save me from Crona's blow. It took him weeks to recover and months to be on shape. 5 minutes was all it took to cool him down. So I sat next to him with a small smile. And he smiled back and hugged me tightly.

His tears made my shirt damped but I didn't care.

Finally, he spoke but his voice was still wavyer than ever. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about a shower tonight."

I giggled.

* * *

Souls pov~

We arrived alittle late (20 minutes) at the school. When we entered the class room, our class-mates stared at us with a surprised look.

_"So they did pass that mission..."_

_"Of coaruse they did! Soul's a death sythe now and Maka's half weapon!" _

_"They don't even have a scratch on them!"_

_"I wonder why they came in late..."_

_"Maybe they woke up late?"_

_"HA! Thats funny! Maka~chan has three alarm clocks!"_

_"Thats true!"_

Usally I would have chuckled at the false rumar of Maka having three alarm clocks. HA! THREE! Thats funny, she at least has five or six...

Maka explained to Sid and Stein about the whole reason why we were late with ease and hoping she would skip the crying part as well once she explained to you friends.

Black*star casted me a confused looked at why I was to gloomy this morning but I ignored it. When she was done, she secertly entwined her fingers together when we arrived at our desks.

She wrote a letter to Tsubaki who passed it on to Blackstar, Kid, Patti, Lizz, and Crona who just past it back to Maka. I didn't need to ask what was on the letter my trust worthy meister past around. It was obviously about this morning. I squized Maka's hand abit tighter, trying to hold back tears that just wanted to be out in the open.

I'm just glad my tears didn't betray me.

When class was over and it was lunch, we all decided to eat lunch outside near a beautiful Cherry bloosm tree with Tsubakis (the flower) were all around it. I sat next to Maka, our backs leaning againest each other as always.

Black*star told his storys about how he killed kishins in his other missions, even though he tried to be serious, we always find something funny about it. I laughed abit now and then. Patti was cheering me on about being strong and Liz just smiled and said that me and her would go to a jazz concert soon.

Kidd said that if I needed a day off of school he would just tell the teachers. Chrona stayed quiet as if he know I didn't I want to talk about the hard ships I was going though at the moment and Tsubaki gave me some of her home made tea that I just loved to death.

Maka stayed quiet like Chrona but would whisper in my ear, asking how I was from time to time. I simply smiled and nodded.

When school was over, Maka and I walked towards the motorcycle after saying goodbye to all of our friends. "HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER SOUL!" Liz shouted and waved good bye.

I sat on my motorcycle and smiled at Maka while she sat down as well. Suddenly, I saw a black limo but blinked and it was gone. I shook my head furiously and looked at Maka with a confused gaze. "Did you see that?" I asked.

Maka nodded slowly, "If your talking about a Black then yea..."

We both looked around until I saw the one person I didn't want to see.

"Hello, Soul."

There, right in front of us in a black Limo, was Wes.

* * *

Sachiko: I hope you like it :D please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Sachiko- I'm BACK! 

Soul- Took you long enough .

Maka- It only took a day 

Soul- A REALLY LONG DAY! 

Sachiko- So sorry :(

Maka- Its ok :D 

Sachiko- YAY! I would like to thank : Spixie303 for being the frist reviewer in this story :D

DauntlessSoul :D 

Mouers :D

All-American Anteater

Coolgirl 

for my first fanfiction ever (confessions of love) I would like to thank:

AutumnSoulEater! 

and MelodyDTK 

Thank you so much! This means ALOT to me :D everytime I read a review, I want to write more and more! Black*star 3 disclamer please and a nice hug! 

Black*Star: Sachiko doesn't own Soul Eater because if she did then she would have kill Medusa from the start... (Hugs)

Medusa- HEY!

* * *

Soul's~POV

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed, trying not to lose my cool. Wes rolled his eyes and replied, "You got my letter, right? I came to pick you up but the planes not leaving 'til tomorrow."

"Who do you think you are? Walking into town thinking I would just listen to you like I had to when we were little. Well I moved out and I don't need anyone bossing me around!" I yelled, outraged.

"Soul... how about we just head to our place and we can discuss it there." Maka whispered into my ear.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Since I was the coolest guy in Death City, I couldn't afford to drop all the way down for showing disrespected to my 'older brother'.

"Good, then lets go. Umm... Wes, how about we go to our place and we can discuss it there." Maka said.

"Alright then, I'll follow you then since I dont want to get lost." Maka nodded and held onto my waist, not before whispering comforting words into my ear.

I gave her a reasurring grin and drove off with Wes trailing behide us.

* * *

Maka's POV~

When we arrived at the small house, Soul immediantly kicked open the door and walked into the house towards his room. I sweat-dropped. For knowing him since he was 14 to 20 which was practicely 7 years, I knew he would do something stupid like this.

I notice Wes just getting out of his car and surpisingly, he looked almost an exact repica of soul. Snow white hair, crimsion eyes and almost their faces look alike. But the only difference was that he had straight, white teeth.

Not exciting, sharp, shark teeth like Soul.

Boring.

His white hair was combed back unlike Soul's which was sweeped to one side and messy.

Boring.

And the fact the he was wearing a suit of business, makes it even boringer (is that even a word?).

"Why don't you come inside?" I said, leading him to the now broken down door Soul made a mess of.

He walked inside with a slight surprise expression. "I never knew Soul could be so clean..." I laughed and said, "Well, I the one whose cleaning so its thanks to me that he can live so clean!"

He turned to me with an unreadable expression. "Are you his maid?" My eye twiched. "N-no. I'm his-"

"Tutor?"

"No."

"Cook?"

"No."

"Slut?"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Is that a yes?"

Suddenly, the door flew open from Soul's Room. "BLAIR! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR CLOTHES?!"

"Soooouulllll-kunnnn~! Blair-chan's lonely and wants to cheer you up since you look so frustated~3"

Soul instantly ran by my side and hide behide me while Blair walked in with only a towel on. I felt something warm and wet on my black trench coat causing a vein to pop out of my head.

"**MAKA - CHOP!"**

"Body gaurd?"

"YOU KNOW FOR A SMART LOOKING GUY YOUR OBVIOUSLY STUPID! IF I WAS HIS BODY GAURD I WOULDN'T HIT HIM WITH A BOOK!"

I turned to Soul with an irratated look, "BAKA! I just got it washed too!"

"S-sorry..."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards my room. "Soul, I'm going to go change so go ahead and talk to Wes. I'll be back in a few, please don't fight!"

Soul gave me an uneasy look which made me frown, "I'll be back in a few," I repeated, "Don't worry."

He nodded and sat on the couch still cluching his head with a pained expression.

Maybe I shouldn't have hit him with a book after all...

* * *

Soul POV~

Maka gently closed her bedroom door and my frowned increase.

"Who is she?" Wes asked with a raised brow, "And why is she here? Are you sure she's not your cook, maid, tutor, or body gaurd?"

I rolled my eyes, "She lives here, Wes."

"Why? Is she your girlfriend or finance... or wife?"

I hid my face, trying to show I wasn't blushing, "N-NO! Her name is Maka Albarn and she's my MEISTER!"

"oh... so you don't have any feelings for her?" The older man smirked.

I went to pink, to red. "No, because sythe boy is **mine~"**

We both turned to the purple-haired lady and silence the whole room.

"Soul..." Wes said, his eye twiching, "Who is that?"

I gulped. This isn't good at all. "S-she is o-our...-"

"Hey, Blair! Tsubaki's not answering her phone again so can you tell her to come over in twenty minutes and Kidd too. Thanks!"

I sent a thankful look towards Maka who only sent I-saved-you-now-you-owe-me-big-time-look.

Blair quickly poofed into her cat-form and ran out of the house, obvouisly happy to do something to help.

I turned back to Wes and cleared my throat, "So what are you doing here? How did you find out where I was and how did you know my number?"

"Money."

Of coaurse it was. While he was living a rich and happy life, I happened to be working my ass of to provide myself and Maka.

Ladies and Gentlymen, life isn't easy when you have to work yourself to death. (Which is going on missions for us)

"Most likely..." I muttered under my breath and heard Maka giggle abit before settling down next to me.

Now she had a simple t-shirt on with shorts. Her hair was still in pig-tails, which wasn't a suprise at all.

"I came here because of Grandmother. She wants to speak with you in person before passing away."

"I know. I got your letter this morning." I said.

"Were you planning on coming?" Wes asked quietly.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. After all, I never had a strong relationship with mother or father. Lets face it, father would scowl at me and mother would nagged me but other than that, they would ignore me."

Wes shook his head, "Soul, you don't understand-"

"Don't try to deny it," I hissed, "We both know it's true, so there is no point of hidding it."

"Soul, calm down..." Maka whispered into my ear.

I nodded and took a deep breath once again, "But I miss granny so I'm going there for a couple days with my friends but I'm not staying there forever."

Wes nodded, "I understand. But I don't think you can take your friends, you are going to stay at home with the family, right?"

"I'm going to take my friends if you like it or not." I hissed again.

"Alright, but your staying at home with me. I'm pretty sure we have a spare room for Maka."

I scoffed, "Who said I was just going to bring Maka? I did say _friends_ right? That means I'm not only bring Maka but some other people too."

"How many?" Wes asked.

As if on cure, Black*star bursted into the room with a ticked Tsubaki behind him. Kidd was obsessing something about symertry while Liz tried to calm him down. Patti was showing Chrona her lastest drawings of pineapples with graffes and last but not least Blair who was still in her cat-form.

"BLACK*STAR! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO KNOCK! I'm so sorry about Black*star." Tsubaki cried.

"No! No! It's totally fine! I needed to talk to you guys anyways..."

"YAHOOOOO! YO SOUL MY MAN! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A TWIN!"

I chuckled while me and Black*star did our little hand shake thing. "He's not my twin and I don't know him."

Maka elbowed me and glared. "Joking! Joking! He's my older brother Wes."

"Are these the people you were talking about?" Wes asked as he paled a bit. I nodded.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The kind weapon said, "I'm the weapon of Black*star."

She pointed towards Black*star who was simplely grinning at Wes. "Not to mention your truely amazing god!" Tsubaki sighed while Wes raised a brow.

"Hey, I'm Elizabeth Thompson and my sister Patricia Thompson. But you can call me Liz and her Patti."

Wes immedantly stood up and pointed his finger at Liz and Patti. "Y-your the Thompson s-sisters! Your the people who tried to robbed my mother!"

Liz sighed as if she was remembering the good old days. "I think I remember her... haha! She was the one with the blonde hair with that good for nothing pepper spray, right?"

Wes nodded slowly, Liz and Patti laughed even harder. "She thought she could have gotten away by spraying that in my eyes! And she threw it at me too! HAHAHA! I just couldn't stop laughing! I got that fancy coat of hers and sunglasses, man I even got her purse too!"

Patti was on the ground rolling and laughing even harder. Kidd rolled his eyes, "Hello. I'm Death the Kidd, pleased to meet you. Meister of the 'Thompson Sisters.'

Wes shook Kidd's hand slowly and asked a question nobody liked, "What's up with your hair? Did you dye it or something with the whole stripe thing?"

5

4

3

2

1

Kidd broke down.

"WAAA! I KNEW IT! I AM USELESS SCUM! AN ASYMECIAL SCUM! I'M NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE ALIVE! WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Liz sighed, "He has OCD. Not to mention, that's his normal hair style." The dirty blonde patted Kidd's head and whispered encouraging things into his ear with the help of Patti.

Chrona stood behind Maka, grasping her shoulder. She smiled and said, "This here is Chrona." The boy smiled shyly and held her shoulder tighter. Wes raised a brow, "Hey Soul..."

"What is it?"

"Is that a guy or a girl?"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! SOUL CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Wes exclaimed while rubbing his head. Maka and I blushed shades of red I turned my arm into a sythe and pointed it dangerously at Wes. "_Could you repeat that? I couldn't exacly hear what you said." _I gave him an evil eye before I turned around.

"So what did you want to talk about Maka-Chan?" Tsubaki asked steadly.

"Oh well there's two things I want to talk to you about!

1.) Lets hang out at the park!"

I cleared my throat and said, "And two, how about going to New York to visit my parents?"

The room went silent. "Why is that?" Kidd asked slowly. I turned my head in pain, "My Grandma is dying and I don't want to be there alone when it happens."

Tsubaki nodded, "I'll go with you and I'm pretty sure Black*star will come too. Besides, nobody wants to be alone when one of your family member dies. I've been there before and its not a good feeling."

"I've never knew what's it like to lose somebody dear to you but I'll be there to cheer you on." Black*star said with a shaky grinn.

It was true, Tsubaki had to kill her own brother with her bare hands because of his obsession with power. Black*star's parents died with the same reason of Tsubaki's brother but was killed by the DWMA.

"Liz, Patti, and I will come as well and I'll make sure I'll tell father."

"I-I can't d-d-deal wi-th staying h-here with t-that blue z-zombie! I-I come t-too..."

"Zombie?!" Wes exclaimed. I nodded, "Yupp, that's Sid for you."

Maka sweat-dropped along with the others. "So when will we be leaving?" My meister asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning. So make sure your all ready." He answered.

Maka nodded and turned to the group, "How about we go ahead and pack. We probably won't have enough time to go to the park."

"I'll tell father then. Where will we meet at?" Kidd asked. "Show up at 7:30 here, is that alright?" Maka asked me.

"It's fine but it leaves at 8."

We nodded and I just went back towards my room.

* * *

Sachiko: How was it? :D 

Soul: Awful

Maka: Wonderful

Soul: Your grammar sucked.

Sachiko: -smacks soul with bat-

Liz and Patti- R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sachiko: JUST GOT DONE WATCHING VAMPIRE KNIGHT! ~3**

**Soul: Did you like it? **

**Sachiko: HELL YEAH! **

**Maka: How about the ending? **

**Sachiko: HELL NO!**

**Maka: Why not?**

**Sachiko: I would say it but I don't like to be a spoiler... SO if anyone would like to complain, don't hesitate to go to me :D**

**Soul: Is it sad or something?**

**Sachiko: ...**

**Maka: Shhh! She needs a moment of silents...**

**Sachiko: Ok! I made a mistake on the Second chapter... I was thinking about something other than the story! About my aunt coming back to America and crap. Well, what I ment to say is that they were going to New York since that sounds like some awesome place XD I wanna go there! So sorry! THANK YOU FOR POINTING IT OUT** **MOUERS! **

**Maka: You thought that we lived in Japan? **

**Sachiko: Yes and No... Like I said be for, I was thinking about my aunt! And plus, if you lived in Nevada, then how the hell can you all speak Japanese? I mean seriously! Liz! I demand a hug :D **

**Liz: Sachiko doesn't own Soul Eater and if she did than she would probably make Kidd play the Banjo and Soul make out with Maka! **

**Soul & Maka: ~blush~**

**Kidd: Banjo?**

* * *

**Maka's POV~**

After the gang left and we were all done packing, Wes, Soul, Blair and I was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Maka, can you make dinner tonight?" Soul asked.

"Didn't I make it yesterday. And the day before yesterday... And the whole week?"

"I made your favorite breakfist on Monday!" he whined.

"Yeah, I remember. You made it so I didn't have to kill you for ruining my favorite book." I retorted.

"But it worked."

"Ok fine! I'll make it. Do you want some pizza or something else?"

"How about some soup? I'm not in the mood for pizza..."

I nodded and walked into the kichen. "Do you want anything Blair, Wes?" I yelled.

"I'll have the same." Wes called.

"Can I have fish stew~nya?" Blair jumped from the couch and turned into her human form. Which Wes isn't use too.

"Sure thing, Blair."

Forty-five minutes past when I was done cooking with the help of Blair and called Soul and Wes in.

We sat down at the table and dived in. "Hey Maka! Did you add something different in?"Soul asked.

I shook my head and grinned. "Mama sent me a new recipe in one of her post cards."

"Is your mom on vacation or something?" Wes asked. I shook my head once again but frowned.

"Maka's mom divorced her father and now her mom is traveling the world." Soul explained.

Wes blinked and turned to me, "I'm sorry! I didn't mea-"

"Oh no! You don't have to be sorry! To be honest, I'm proud of my Mama. Ever since she divored Papa, I've always wanted to be like her. Strong, independent, beautiful..."

"I don't think you'll be getting beautiful anytime soon, besides, there is one thing you guys got in common, Tiny boobs."

"MEGA MAKA-CHOP!"

"HOLY SHIT! THAT HURTS!" Soul yelped in pain and past out.

"Baka now your food will get cold." I muttered and softly nudged him with my foot.

"D-Does th-this happen o-often?" Wes asked shakily.

Blair shrugged and said, "It happens most when their tired. So I guess their pretty tired."

I rolled my eyes and tapped Soul on the head. "Yooo. Soul wake up."

His eyes blinked open and then groaned. He looked around a few times as if he was wondering if it's heaven or hell.

"Oh god! Is this hell?!"

"It will be if you don't do the dishes today!" He looked at me with frightened eyes and nodded.

Wes chuckled along with Blair.

* * *

When dinner was finished and Soul was done with the dishes, we all sat on the couch again.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:58.

"Wow, it's pretty late, we should go to bed now. We have to wake up earily if we want to get on the plane." I said and poke Soul on the head (which was on my lap).

Wes yawned and nodded, "Ok then," he said, "Where do I sleep?"

"In Soul's Room." I said bluntly.

"WHAT! I'm not sharing a room with this guy!" Soul exclaimed.

"No worries Soul. Your sleeping in my room." I explained.

"Are you sure your not dating her Soul?" Wes asked.

Soul glared at him, "She is my meister and my best friend. Me and her are much closer than me and you. In fact, you barly know me at all!"

I tugged at on his shirt, "Soul that's enough. We're all tired and want to sleep. So lets go in bed now."

Soul sighed in defeat and nodded. Wes nodded as well but hid his face.

"Go to my room. I'll head there in a sec." I whispered in Soul's ear.

After Soul was gone, I turned to Wes.

"You know he doesn't mean that right? He cares about you." I told him.

Wes looked at me and blinked. "No, he's right. I barly know him at all. Ever since he was sent to the DWMA, we've been distant. We don't send letters to each other, call or talk. He doesn't even visit. The only time I heard of him was at our Grandmothers house."

I blinked in confusion. "Why only there?"

He looked away before saying, "There was pictures of him and in the Artical on the news paper, he was there. I didn't read it of coause because I thought it was not important. Grandmother stayed in better contacted to him than me and my parents."

By the way he turned away, he looked like he was in pain. "Tell me this, does your parents even have pictures of Soul?" Wes looked at me, his crimsion eyes seemed cold and distant.

"No, Soul took took them all away and my parents burned the rest." Tears slid down his cheeks.

I patted his back, "I need to show you something."

We both walked into Soul's room and Wes sat on the bed. I went to the pile of dirty clothes and removed them, revealing two small memory books.

I grabbed the one that had 'Evans' on them and gave it to him. He opened it slowly and his eyes widened.

"Notice all the pictures only has you, your grandma and Soul in them."

He nodded and examend them carefully. I took the memory book from him and flipped to a certain page. I gave it back to him and smiled. "This is his favorite."

There was a picture of Wes and Soul in tuxedos. Soul's was black and red stripes and Wes had a white one on. Soul was grinning, baring his shark like teeth while Wes carried him on his shoulders. Wes was sticking his tounge out and doing crossed eyed.

Wes was in tears.

I patted him on the back and smiled before exiting out of the room to my room.

Soul was already in his boxers and was curled up in my bed. I quickly grabbed my pj's and changed in the bathroom.

I came back after a couple minutes later when I was done and layed besides Soul. "You know he cared about you." I told him. He grunted and shifted his prosition so his head was on my tummy.

I mindlessly played with his white hair and giggled when he twirled his finger into my pig-tails. "Sure he does. You showed him the pictures didn't you?" What if I did... what if I didn't?"

Soul growled. "Maka!"

* * *

**Wes POV~**

I starred at the pictures with tear-filled eyes. Maka lefted the room just a moment ago and yet I couldn't talk my eyes off of it.

I heard the door click open then shut and I furiously rubbed the tears out of my eyes. "Your just as stubbon as Soul when he crys." A voice purred causing me to turn around.

Blair.

She was in her human form and was looking at the photo.

"What do you need?" I asked her. "I sleep here. Duh!" The cat-lady said, "and who gave you that photo to look at anyways?"

"Maka."

The cat nodded and looked at me with yellow eyes. "Does Soul ever talked about me?"

Blair was silent before saying, "No, but he looks at the photo every night. He even allows me to sleep with him on the bed next to him when he does. He even told me that he hated his parents and you but in his eyes, he's only in more pain."

I nodded when suddenly a gold colored book caught my eyes. "What's that?" I asked.

I slowly walked towards the book and picked it up. I opened it to see a bunch of pictures.

There was one with Soul sleeping and the blue-haired boy drawing on him with marker. Another was when Maka was blushing like crazy with a smirking Soul. It looked like they were at some time of grave yard.

The one that caught my attention was when Maka, Death the Kidd, and Black*star holding some sort of weapon in their hands. Kidd had a pair of guns and was standing on the left. Black*star was standing on the right holding sometime of Chain weapon. (I don't know what's it called.) And Last was Maka who was holding a sythe.

Inside the sythe you could see Soul half naked, smiling down at his friends along with the other weapons where you could see them half naked as well.

On the bottom in pink, cursive hand-writing, it said:

"_Glad your here!"_

_~Marie Mjölnir_

"From what I heard of, Soul's mother was practicely afraid of Soul. Not to mention his father always treated him like trash. But here... he's happy. So don't expect Soul to move in with you or stay with you forever." Blair said as she eyed me supicously.

I didn't look at her, even though I knew it was true. I heard a poof, noticing Blair turning into her Cat form.

"Sleep now, Wes." She yawned tiredly when she layed on the edge of the bed.

I slowly layed down, cluching onto the picture in my pale hand. Sinking into deep-sleep.

* * *

**MAKA POV~**

I felt a small nudge on my right shoulder and blinked open my eyes.

"Maka. Wake up!" I opened my eyes to look directly into red crimsion eyes which bore into my olive green eyes.

"Soul! Stop it! I'm sleeping..."

I felt something shift in my arms and only squezzed it tighter, not wanting to let it go.

"Maka, your squishing me!" A low growl echoed in my ear. But I ignored it.

"You know Maka, I want my brother alive when Granny sees him."

Now that got me awake. Wide awake.

My eyes popped opened to be starring into crimsion red eyes which had a slight amused look in them.

Soul.

SOUL.

SOUL!

"Ahhhh!" I quickly looked at the prosition I was in with Soul which was oddly comforable. My arms were wrapped around him and his arms were too. His legs craddled me and I was curled up in a ball as if I wanted the warmth of his chest.

"Maka your so loud." Soul and Wes grumbled in usion.

The weapon slowly let me go out of his grip, smirking slightly. "So you thought Wes was me?"

Oh he was enjoying this.

"You can't even tell what your own weapon looks like and mistaken him with his brother?"

Soul sets both hands over his heart as if he was shot.

"Soul! I was have asleep! You can't blame me!"

"But still!"

"At least I didn't mistake Blair's tail for a-"

The Albino covered my mouth with a blush. "You wouldn't let me eat that night..."

"ALRIGHT! QUIT YOUR ARUGING LOVEBIRDS BECAUSE BLAIR~CHAN MADE BREAKFIST~NYA!"

Soul shook his and looked at Wes, "What time is it?"

"7:15"

"When will the gang arrive?" I asked, standing up to get my clothes to shower.

"7:30 I think. But knowing Kidd, he would arrive at 8:00." My weapon muttered.

I groaned, "But Liz said that she would make sure she would be there at the plane by 8, right?"

"Yeah. You gonna take a shower?"

"And be on a plane for hours and not smell awesome?" I retorted.

"You so weird, Maka." Wes said while rolling his eyes.

"And your telling me..." Soul muttered.

I struck out my tounge and walked away.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV~**

Black*star and I arrived at Maka's and Soul's house around 7:35.

I knocked quietly on the door making Black*Star groan. "They won't be able to hear you if you knock like that!"

My meister kicked open the door with a satisfy grin. This time I groaned. "Black*Star! That's not polite! We went over this, your not allowed to kick peoples doors open without my premission!"

"Sorry Tsubaki but if you kepted knocking like that than no one would be able to hear us at all and we would be knocking on that door all day!"

I rolled my eyes and walked in, seeing Maka's luggage on the couch next to Soul's.

"Yo."

Black*Star's grin brightened and ran to Soul.

"Hey! Patti called saying they would meet us up at the airport at 8:00. So we better live now."

"TOLD YOU HE WOULD GO AT 8!" Soul shouted.

Maka walked out of her room with her normal clothes on while rolling her eyes. "Yea sure whatever! Where's Chrona?"

As if on cue, Chrona shly walked over to the door with a small smile. "H-Hey Maka. A-Are we g-going now?"

"Hey Chrona! Yea, We're about ready to leave. LETS GO WES!"

I looked around to see the look-alike Wes but couldn't find him at all.

"AHHH!"

Black*Star quickly ran to the scearm, everyone else followed as well.

I got in to my fighting prosition, getting ready to turn in to my weapon self but sweat-dropped once I saw the real problem.

Blair.

The Maka and I sighed while the boys (besides Chrona) did a massive nose bleed.

The cat was in her normal revealing clothes but was on top of Wes and oddly choking him.

"You take that back!" Blair roared out in anger.

I immedantly ran towards Blair, trying to clam her down while Maka prayed off her fingeres which only tightened on Wes. I never really saw this side of Blair and from the look Maka was giving me, she never did either.

"Blair-chan! Calm down!"

We practicely did everything but nothing worked until Maka whispered something into Blair's ear making tears form into her eyes. She transformed into a cat and hid behind me.

It was 7:45 and only 15 minutes left.

"Let's go. We're going to be late." Maka mumbled under her breath and helped Wes on his feet.

With that, all the Black*star stood up and streched, Soul mirroring his actions.

Chrona had his eyes narrowed againested Wes. "Ok."

* * *

**Soul POV~**

I sat on the plane besides Maka. Blair asleep on her lap.

"Do you know why Blair attacked Wes liked that?" I asked quietly.

Maka shrugged. "To make her calm down, I just told her to everything was going to be alright and if anything happens on this trip, I'll be alright."

"I've had an unsure feeling about this trip that it isn't going to be good." I nodded, understanding her feeling. "Same here. I mean, Grandma sick, meeting my parents, and what happens if they see Ragnarok or Blair turning into a cat!"

Maka laughed and cluched onto my hand, "Not to mention that infamous, Thompson Sisters."

I rolled my eyes, "Your supose to make me feel better, not worse!"

"Oh lighten up Soul! You are a grown man, now so they can't do anything to make you stay there forever."

"But if they do..."

"Soul! They won't be able to seperate us no matter what!" Maka declaired with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

I tightened my grip on my meister and asked, "What happens if they make me do an arranged marriage with some snobby, rich girl?"

Blair twiched abit in Maka's lap and mewled unhappily. Maka grin turned into a frown.

She gently petted the small purple cat until it finially calmed down. "That won't happen Soul, and you know it. If they make an arranged marriage behind your back than we will leave right away. Like I said before, you are a grown man now and they have no control over you."

I smiled lightly at my meisters concerned look.

_Maka..._

"Don't worry Maka, we'll be together. And you can always count on it!" I grinned, revealing my sharp teeth.

Her grin returned, "Pinky Promise?"

"You are such a child, Maka." I said, rolling my eyes.

_"Pinky Promise?"_ She repeated.

I sighed and hooked my pinky on to hers.

"Pinky Promise."

* * *

**Sachiko: How was that?! :P**

**Soul:Lame**

**Maka: Need more detail**

**Blair: Makes my boobs bigger.**

**Sachiko, Soul, Maka: (O-O")**

**Sachiko: I don't think it is posible...**

**Kidd: Please R&R**

**Sachiko: If you have any question then don't be shy and just come out with it (like**** Mouers** for example) :D I won't get mad. (Although I'll get embarress to no end)


	4. Chapter 4

_Sachiko_- Hi.._

_Maka_- What is wrong with her?_

_Soul_- Don't know... Some one ate your donut?_

_Sachiko_- Half of it..._

_Liz_- Boy problems?_

_Sachiko_- He cheated on me... and with that stupid bossy girl too..._

_Liz_- You can do better! _

_Sachiko_- he was my life..._

_Patti_- :(_

_Maka_- Go ahead and to the disclaimer Patti..._

_Sachiko_- and a hug..._

_Patti_- Sachiko HAPPY child doesn't own Soul eater! Hug~_

_Soul_- Notice she said Happy in a loud voice._

_Sachiko_- :(_

* * *

_Liz POV~_

I watched Patti color in a small hippo and giraffe with a small smile.

I was sitting next to Patti, Kidd next to Chrona, Maka with Soul and Blair and Wes with some random person. He was talking on the phone with someone that I didn't know and was looking quite angry.

"Well, Soul wouldn't come without his friends and I know we have extra rooms." he sighed, "What do you mean how many? No it's not one, it's 7. Both girls and boys."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Soul and Maka. The two of them were laughing a little while ago, now sleeping. I already heard how Blair attacked Wes which was a surprize.

But I couldn't blame her. I didn't trust the guy, I just couldn't.

* * *

When we finally arrived at New York, I was exhausted. "4 hours and 27 minutes!" I yawned.

"Look Liz! Soul and Maka holding hands again!" Patti exclaimed.

Soul turned his away while his Meister blushed.

"Shut it Patti!" Soul growled.

My sister and I smirked,

Soul and Maka sitting in a tree

K.I.S.S.I.N.G-

"Liz! Patti!" Maka whined and I laughed.

* * *

_Soul POV~_

I tightened my grip on Maka's hand.

"Are you going to sit in the car or not?" Wes asked, getting annoyed.

"No." I said firmly.

"Come on, Soul. I've never rid a limo before!" Maka jumped up and down with excitement.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine!"

Maka giggled and ran into the limo, dragging me along.

"Soul! Look! A Tv!"

I chuckled at Maka's childish behavior. The rest of the way me and Black*star was playing on the X-box.

"Soul! We've been over this before! You're suppose to jump not duck! Then hit X!"

"What the hell! I am doing it! Kidd, get the other remote and help me out here! This god damn guy just won't die!"

Kidd grabbed his remote and plugged it in. It took awhile for him to go in and once he was in, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"HAA! How the hell did you come in as a girl?!"

"I wasn't the one that picked it..."

"HAA!"

* * *

We've arrived at my parents mansion but no one really stared at it. Besides, Kidd's house was bigger than this. "Whoa, Soul. This is pretty big..." Black*star muttered.

Wes opened the door and I looked around. Sure enough, everything was the same but there was no pictures of me at all. I brung my Memory book to show Granny 'cause I knew she would be pleased.

"Come this way." Wes told us. Black*star was being dragged by Tsubaki so he wouldn't do anything stupid and Kidd was being dragged by Liz to keep him away from the 'symmetry' of the door. Patti was by Chrona's side and Blair was nowhere to be seen.

I kepted my poker face on but inside I was freaking out. The only thoughts that was running in my head was, 'I'm doing this for Granny. For Granny. For Granny.'

"You alright, Soul?" A small voice interrupted my thoughts. "Of course, Maka. Since when was I not?" I huffed.

Maka frowned, "You're lying."

I sighed, "You know me so well." She held out her hand and I gripped it firmly with a small real smile.

Just for her.

I intertwined our fingers together and she smiled as well. When we arrived at the door to the Living Room, my small smile, disappeared.

Wes knocked on it and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Came a stern voice, Father.

Wes opened it fully revealing my parents sitting on the couch. Father was reading as well as my Mother. The two of them glanced at me and my friends a frowned. I ignored it.

"Good afternoon, Mother, Father." Wes and I said in union.

I stepped forward, tightening my hold on Maka. "It's been awhile, Soul." Father said, glaring at me. His brown eyes cold as always, his white hair was neatly combed.

"Welcome home, dear." Mother didn't dare look at me. But I could tell her crimson eyes were full of fear and deep sadness, "How was the academy?"

"Good." I replied blankly. "Where's Granny?" I asked, cutting right to the chase. It just didn't feel right talking to my parents.

"She's asleep. How about me catch up. It has been years since I saw you or even talked to you. And you never even bothered to tell me you have a girlfriend." Father said, eyeing Maka up and down.

I blinked and looked at the couch.

Mother took the hint and shaky pointed at the seat. "Go ahead, sweety."

I nodded and took a seat. "Go ahead and tell us who your friends are."

"I'm Death the Kidd. Son of the Grim Reaper and It's a pleasure to meet you." Kidd held out his hand politely.

Father glared at him, "Do you honestly think you are the son of the 'Grim Reaper'? Do you think I'm stupid or something? Now tell me who you really are, my son isn't even worthy enough to meet the 'Grin Reaper' let alone his son!"

Kidd calmly took his seat and smoothed out his shirt. But honestly, I could tell he was furious.

"Believe what you want to believe, Mr. Evans, but I reassure you that I am telling the truth."

Next was Liz and Patti who was practically smirking. "Please to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Thompson and my sister Patricia Thompson."

Mother sank down in her seat as if she just met the devil. "Y-y-y-your t-t-t-he Th-Thomson Sisters!"

"Why I haven't heard someone calling me that for years." Liz sneered and Patti laughed darkly.

"Hey? Aren't you the girl who tried to spray _Peper spray_ on us?"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-orry! S-s-soo S-orr-ry!" (sorry! so sorry.)

"Liz, Patti, don't scary the woman." Kidd said sternly.

"Got it!" They said in union, glaring at the woman.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Weapon of Black*star." Tsubaki said kindly.

"Why, this woman seems nice, why don't you date her, Soul? Wes?" Father said looking Tsubaki up and down.

The older woman frowned, "Actually I"

"YAHHOOOOO! I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR THE ALL MIGHT GOD! TSUBAKI IS MINE AND DON'T FORGET IT!"

Tsubaki threw a ninja star at the boy's forehead and glared at him. "Black*Star, inside voices please."

And as if right on cue, blood sturded out of his head. Maka's eye twiched. "Don't worry, Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans. I'll clean it up soon."

My parents were taken back of what Tsubaki did and nodded slowly. "That boy is disrespectful! He needs to learn respect, what has his parents been teaching him?" Father growled.

"A great Star like me doesn't _need_ any parents!" Black*star sneered but I heard pain in his voice and but the looks of it, Maka did too.

"What do you mean you don't need any parents? Soul, don't tell me this boy killed his parents or ran off!" Mother exclaimed with frightful eyes.

I snorted, causing my father to glare, but I stayed quiet and nudged Maka to speak.

"Black*star never had any 'parents' to begin with. It's personal and I'm pretty sure no one would like to talk about it." She said.

Mother stared into her eyes and slowly said with an emotionless voice, "Who are you?"

"Maka Albarn and my friend standing next to Patti is Chrona."

"Nice to meet you, Maka, Chrona. Now Maka, what are you to Soul?"

"O-Oh, well I'm his Meister and best friend." She shifted uncomfortable under her stare.

"Is that it? If that is, then care to explain you holding hands with my son?"

Maka blushed and shuddered, "W-W-Well we... ummm...-"

"Because I felt uncomfortable coming here and she told me that she would stay by me and she offered her hand so I took it." I interrupted. Maka thankfully smiled at me and I sent her a smirk.

"What is a meister?" Father asked, glaring at Maka with his cold, brown eyes.

"I'm his partner... and I use him in his weapon form and I... uh..." I noticed Maka looking at me for more help. I nodded and suggested, "Why don't we show you Mother, Father."

Mother put her book down fully and turned to father with questionable eyes. He turned to glare at everyone then nodded. "Why don't you all change into your 'Weapon-form' outside. I also want to see you spare together to make it even more interesting."

"Sounds good." Maka agreed.

"Alright then, go ahead and go to the back yard. I want to see how strong Soul has gotten and I want to see if Kidd really is the son of the 'Grim Reaper'."

Kidd stared coldly at my father and I did the same. "And he is saying Black*star has no respect Nya~"

Silence.

"D-D-D-Did t-t-th-at c-cat jus-just tal-l-ked?!" Mother said with wide, crimson eyes.

Shit.

The group turned to Blair and sighed. "Hello! I'm Blair Nya~ nice to meet you!"

"S-S-S-S-Soul Is-is t-t-th-a-t you-r c-c-cat?"

"Yeah. Don't try to kill her because that never works. She just won't die."

"Souly~ That is not nice!" Blair whined.

"Hey, Soul, Your Mom is looking pale, what do we do?" Patti asked, poking Mothers head.

_Poof~_

Blair turned back into her human form with a wide smile. Her violet hair was neatly curled and her black dress was a bit wrinkled. Her hat stayed where it was the time. She pressed her boobs up high and grinned.

Blood ran down my nose as I tried to hold it in. I, for sure, don't want to be scold at by my Mother and Father and have a stupid dent in my head from Maka's infamous 'Maka Chops.'

Black*star looked like a fountain with his nose bleed and Kidd was comparing Liz and Patti's boobs while Chrona was standing behind Maka, in sure what to do.

Mother passed out from shock and Father was doing the same as me. Wes didn't look at Blair once and I notice a small intense glare coming from the cat-women.

"I think we should head outside now and I'll make some tea while Mrs. Evans regains her control." Tsubaki said as she placed a small, wet napkin she got from one of the maids.

* * *

I took a half an hour for mother to regain her control but was still pale.

"Now, I want all of you to 'transform' into you weapon-form." Father said.

Liz and Patti jumped in the air, turning into guns. Tsubaki glanced at Black*star, he nodded and told to turn in to a chain scythe.

Chrona looked uncertain. Patti encouraged him by saying, "If you don't hurry now, I'll make sure Kidd shots to 10,000 times in the fucking head now move it bitch!" The poor boy shivered and called out Ragnarok. My Parents went pale and disgusted with him and moved away.

Mother and Father had their eyes on me, making me feel how Maka did.

Maka didn't pay any attention and turned to Blair, "Hey Blair, is it alright if you shot out your magic from time to time?"

"Sure thing Maka!"

"Thanks!" She grabbed my hand tightly and grinned.

I turned into a scythe which made Maka spin me. She stood in her fighting position and we began training.

Black blood was dripping from Crona's arm which made him grin. He carelessly through the Black blood on the ground in front of me and activated it to Bloody Needle. Maka jumped away and sliced a tree branch to make it fall on Kidd but he simply Shot it.

"_**SOUL**_** RESONANCE!"** Maka and I screamed. Our soul was connected.

* * *

After what seemed forever, we finally finished. Mother and Father looked unimpressed but Wes was. He was grinning proudly at me and I smiled.

Suddenly, I head clapping. "Well done Soul! I'm so proud of you!" I froze. That voice. It was weak but cheerful and gentle. "I never thought you would come back home! Come give me a hug Sharky~"

We all turned to see an old woman, standing on the far left of the house. She was walking on crouches and was smiling, baring her sharp teeth directly at me.

My eyes became moist but I held them in.

"Granny!"

* * *

_Sachiko- Did you like it?_

_Liz-Cliff hanger_

_Sachiko- I feel like hanging off a cliff right know! I dated him for a month and I just BARLY discover he was cheating on me. Did you know how long he was cheating on me?!_

_Maka- How long?_

_Sachiko- a month ~.~ since he asked me out and then he asked another girl in just 3 hours after me!_

_Soul- ... that's low..._

_Chrona- R&r _

_Sachiko- Please send me some advice! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sachiko~! I'm back and full of energy!~**

**Soul~! So what happened to your boyfriend?**

**Sachiko~!(dark aura and creepy smile) I'd rather not talk about it**

**Maka~! ok...**

**Sachiko~! Thank you everyone who supported me with my horrible ex! I finally broke up with him! :D**

**Soul~! Wouldn't I be awkward to see him at school?**

**Sachiko~! (hide in closet) Damn it**

**Maka and Soul~! (sweat-drop)**

**Sachiko~! umm... Jaded Dragon! When I said you can just let it out and complain about my story, I didn't think you would be that harsh so please keep it a bit gentle! , English is not my first launge~ **

**Kidd~! it was Vietnamese if you're wondering...**

**Sachiko~! Disclaimer! Kidd~ hug please! :D**

**Kidd~! Sachiko does NOT own Soul Eater ~hug~**

**Sachiko~! (hides back in closet)**

* * *

**Soul POV**

"Granny!" I ran to hug her with a huge grin plastered on my face.

She picked me up by the shirt and raised a brow. "I would like to know why you didn't call me before you came." Oh kami, she's so ill, yet she manages to pick me up my shirt, walk around, and talk like she's not ill at all.

"Hey! Are you even sick at all!" I yelled, a vein sticking out of my head as I tried to get down from my grandma's grip.

"Hahahaha! Wow Soul! I didn't know you were _that _weak! You can't even get out of your own grandma's GRIP!" Black*star laughed hard. Grandma glared at Black*star but through her glare, I saw amusement.

She gently placed me down on the ground and wobbled over to Black*star and picked him up with one hand.

"H-Hey! Old woman! I demand you to put me down by the order of your god!"

She laughed whole heartily with a wide smile. "If you say so!" With that, she dropped Black*star.

Maka sighed as she walked towards me, "Maybe we _should _teach Black*star Manners."

I chuckled, placing an arm around her neck, "Naw, they look like they're gonna get along."

My meister rolled her eyes and turned to look at me, her olive-green eyes sparkled with beauty. "Soul~ You never told me you had a girlfriend." I broke my stare with Maka and blushed. "G-Granny! She's not m-my girlfriend!"

"Well, you acted like a wonderful couple~" Grandma cooed.

Blair snickered, "Told you!"

"So, who is she, sharky?"

Maka placed her and out and smiled, "Maka Albarn, please to meet you." She shook hands with my meister before turning to me, "I approve."

"Approved what?" I asked, my eye twitching.

Her eyes turned to mine and I could clearly see the amusement in them, "Marriage."

"M-M-M-M-ARRIGE?!" Maka and I yelled in union.

"Well you said that weren't dating so I thought she's your fiancé," Grandma said slyly.

Maka boiled with embarrassment and screamed, "Look woman! I AM SOUL'S MEISTER SO GET IT STRAIGHT! I not Soul's girlfriend or his 'fiance'!"

I sighed, "Maka, maybe we should teach _you_ manners..."

Grandma laughed, "Oh how I missed you, Soul! I have been so boring around with just your parents and Wes."

Mother and Father sighed and got up. "Mom, I think you should go rest in the room. It's already late and dinner's about to start."

"None sence! I would like to eat with Soul and his friends!" I shook my head, "No, you should rest, Granny. You're not feeling well so you should rest and I'll bring your food up."

The Elder rolled her eyes and smiled, "You worry too much. I'll be fine! I'm going to rest _but_ You all have to remember to wake me so I can eat with all of you."

"Crazy old woman." I hissed.

"Stupid brat." Granny retorted.

My friends sweat-dropped at our glaring.

"I thought Soul would get along with his grandma..." Liz mumbled.

* * *

**Maka~**

I smiled and sat between Soul and Black*star. Soul's grandma was sitting besides Wes than Blair, Liz, Patti, Kidd, Soul Mother and Father, and last Tsubaki.

"Maka, is it? Tell me, was your mother perhaps, Kami Albarn?" Mrs. Evans asked solemnly. I looked at her in shock, "Y-yes. Do you know her?"

"Know her? She stayed here for two whole months and all she talked about was you, dear. She stayed here two years ago before she left." said.

I nodded and smiled, "She's traveling around the world and I miss her dearly. But I exepted the fact that she is gone. Though I am still in contacted with her..."

Mr. Evans rose a brow, "How so?"

"She sends me post cards and calls me from time to time. She doesn't really visit me since my dad lives in the same city as her but other than that, yeah, I'm still connected to her."

"Did you happen to bring one of your post-cards with you?" Soul's Grandmother asked with a smile.

I grinned, "I brang them in the room I'm staying in, do you want to see one?"

Mr. Evans was about to reply but was cut off by Soul, "Maka, I don't think it's a good Idea for you to bring one out, I don't want you to lose it."

"Don't worry Soul. I won't lose it and I'll put it away afterwards." Soul stared at me and I stared back.

"Fine."

"Good! Then I'll go get one!"

I ran to my room to get the post-card Mama gave me along time ago. On the bottom in the corner, it said: Courage.

I smiled and ran back to the dining room. "Bring it here, deary." Mrs. Evans called.

Handing her the card, I glanced at Soul. He sat there, thumb wresling his grandmother and surprisingly, he lost. "You damn woman! You cheated!"

"Now sharky, I didn't cheat. You just couldn't beat me, that's all." She said smugly.

I giggled at the two's bickering until a voice interuppted my thoughts, "What does this word mean?"

I blinked and looked at the card, "Oh, it means Courage. That word helped me with the battle between me and Asura. If it wasn't for that, Soul and I would've been dead and so would the others."

Tsubaki nodded, "She killed him by punching him right in face."

Black*star stared at me with pride, "Of cousre, I helped!"

The group chatted cheerfully and Soul grinned with honor.

"Enough."

We all glanced back at Mr. Evans as he glared furiously at Soul, my weapon returned it, "What happened in the battle?"

I gulped and explained. "So Soul didn't do anything at all is that what your saying?" The older man asked.

"N-No! He saved my life and if he didn't, we would have all been dead!" I yelled.

"So because of you, my son would have died?"

Shock filled my body.

"Father that's enough!" Wes said as he glared at his dad.

"Honey! apologise!" His wife yelled.

"Maka..." Liz smoothed.

Blair glared at Soul's father before standing up, "Maka," she proofed into her cat form and wiggled her tail, "Lets go."

I followed Blair closely and closed my bedroom door. I changed into my PJs and layed in bed. The purple cat whispered comforting words in my ear before falling asleep.

While played with Blair's tail before I fell into deep slumber, but not before feeling an arm wrap it self around me.

* * *

**Soul~**

Maka and Blair quietly exited out the room before I turned to look directly into father's eyes.

"Why the hell did you do _that?_" I hissed.

"You nearly _died_ from saving such a useless girl's life!"

I banged my fist on the table causing Mother to flinch, "She's not useless! If it wasn't for her, do you realise we might've been **dead?**"

"The girl is stupid and weak-"

"Your just saying that because you don't know her like _I_ do!" I yelled, "She's special to me and I don't want you to be talking about fucking Shit about her!"

"Ever since I sent you away, have you lost your manners? Here I am, worring about my son's health and here you are cussing to me? I _allow_ you to stay at my house and let your crazy friends stay and yet you yell at your _father?"_

"I'm only here for Grandmother only and you know it. I don't give a damn if your my father because last time I remember, I was kicked out of the house when I was 13. Grandma was the only one there for me when I needed help." I glared at him, "Maka has been there for me and supported me through my troubles so I can repay her by dying for her."

Father huffed.

"Maka is like a little sister to me and I don't want you to talk shit about her!" Black*star yelled furiously, "Even me, the Great Black*star, would risked my life to save hers!"

"Maka is also like my sister and I respected her. Not as one of the most powerfulest meister, but as my family." Kidd stated.

Father rolled his eyes at that.

"Maka was my first friend since I joined the academy so I will there for her when she needs me. She encourages me and she loves me for me. She was the one and only person that helped me get past my madness." Chrona said, his voice didn't stutter nor did he look away, he stood before the man and stared at him with dark eyes.

Patti didn't say anything but Liz did, "Maka didn't do anything to you, yet, you said cold things to her. Why?"

The man ignored the question and glanced at me, "Anything you might want to add,_ Son_?"

I cleared my thoart, "If you say anything like that again, I will not hesitate to kill you." My voice was dark and cold, father's eyes widened at this, "I made a desition, I have no family besides Grandmother, my friends, and Maka. Which means you, mother and Wes are no longer part of my life. I'll be leaving in two weeks but I'll be moving in a hotel until then."

I stood up with my plate in my hand, refusing to let the maids take it. I gently placed it in the sink in the kichen and walked out the the dining room. When I got to my old room, I noticed how nothing was changed. It was dusty but nothing was moved, it was placed just how I left it.

Books on my bed and music notes. The window was still broken from when I accidently threw a baseball at it when I ment to throw it at Wes's Window. I closed the door gently and left the room mindlessly.

I went to the room I was staying in and shook off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers.

I looked in the mirror and traced my scar on my chest.

"Soul. Can I come in?"

It's mother surprisingly. She was the last person I would expected to visit me, for the fact she was afraid of me.

I carelessly opened to the door, not caring that I was in my boxers or my scar was showing.

She didn't say anything until she walked in. The former-mother sat on the bed and sighed. "Soul. You know your father cares about you and only wants the best for you."

I snorted, "Father? Care for me?" I laughed humorlessly and spat, "The man abandoned me! He doesn't care! You and him both! And last time I checked, I thought I said you and 'father' weren't my family."

"Soul, did you know, your father was just like you?" I raised a brow, "How?"

"He may not show it, but he cares sweetie. He's stubborn, rude, and he even rejected everything you grandmother and grandfather told him to do. Heck, even my parents. If they told him to do one thing, he would do the other. Saying: I don't take orders from old people like you!"

I stiffled my laugh, it reminded me of how Spirit and I would fight.

"Honey. He cared for you. Just remember that ok? Ever since you left, he's been colder than ever."

I nodded and allowed her to kiss my fore-head. Even though I hate to amit, I missed Mother's warm kisses and that were filled with love until she found out I was a weapon.

I layed in bed, unable to sleep until an idea struck my mind.

I sneaked out of the room and quietly opened Maka's. I wrapped my arms around the girl and snuggled up close to her.

Her warmth, her scent, everything. It made me crazy.

I kissed her on the cheek acouple times but I couldn't help but want more, I leaned down and kissed her fully on her lips. She tasted like strawberrys, I deeped the kiss.

Soon, I drifted off to sleep.

Unaware Blair was watching me the whole time.

* * *

**_Sachiko*Creepy much Blair?_**

**_Blair*I asked you to make my boobs bigger and you make me creepy?_**

**_Sachiko* ... no?_**

**_Soul* ~making out with Maka~_**

**_Sachiko and Blair* (O_O)_**

**_Soul* What? She tastes like Strawberries!_**

**_Maka* ~Faints~_**

**_Soul* ~lifts up and walks to another room~_**

**_Sachiko and Blair* ~Hear moans~_**

**_Blair* P-please R&R!_**

**_Sachiko* Yes! Please do! I need some support! 14 isn't enough!~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sachiko^Back! With a new chapter~ _**

**_Black*star^About time! I needed everyone to see my awesomeness! _**

**_Sachiko^sweatdrop~_**

**_Tsubaki^Black*star? Are you hungry? _**

**_Black*star^Fooooodddddd_**

**_Sachiko and Tsubaki^Double sweatdrop~_**

**_Sachiko^Ok! Well, Shortypink! This chapter is mostly for you since I don't want to die young (^-^') Maka disclaimer and Hug~_**

**_Maka^Sachiko doesn't own Soul Eater and If she did, one of you would have threatened her to make me paired up with Soul... _**

**_Sachiko^HA! Like I need someone to threaten me to do that! I would have threatened you if you didn't agree to the pairings! _**

**_Maka^(O-O)_**

**_Black*star^NOMNOMNOMNOM! CHEESECAKE_**

* * *

_MaKa_

I groaned and blinked open my eyes. Soul was laying besides me and Blair was above my head.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, I sighed. It was only 2 AM in the morning and I couldn't sleep at all.

_I gulped and explained. "So Soul didn't do anything at all is that what you're saying?" The older man asked._

_"N-No! He saved my life and if he didn't, we would have all been dead!" I yelled._

_"So because of you, my son would have died?"_

Shaking my head to clear the memory, I layed back down.

"Can't sleep?"

I shook my head, "No."

Soul pulled me into a tight hug and sighed, "Don't listen to that man. He doesn't know you like I do. You're important to me and I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled, holding back tears. "Soul."

He chuckled and wiped the tears away, "Lets say, you're the princess and I'm your guard. I won't let anything hurt you."

Laughing, I said, "You don't look much of a guard to me, more like a lazy ass that can't even get his own drink."

He rolled his eyes, "You look more beautiful smiling than crying."

I blushed and by the looks of it, he was doing the same.

"Umm..."

I giggled and placed my head against his chest.

"I love you, Soul."

"I love you too."

He probably thought of it was a best friend sort of way right? But in all honesty, I love him whole-heartedly.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?" He hummed

"What are we going to do about your dad? He scares me..."

My weapon laughed, "We're going to a hotel."

"But we're here to visit your Grandma, right? And you're going to stay by her side the whole time so might as well stay. We're only here for two weeks."

He twirled my hair between his fingers, "Your right. Should have thought of that..."

I laughed, "Remember that I'm the one who'll make the desions, _Sharky~"_

He growled and buried his face on the nap of my neck.

I smiled, stroking his hair. A few minutes past in a comforable silents until the door busted open revealing Wes. He was breathing hard with a frantic look on his face.

"Maka! Have you seen Soul? It's important! Gra-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me and Soul curled up together. My weapon looked up tiredly and sighed, by the looks of it, he was irritated of being woken up. "Soul! What are you doing in Maka's bed? You have a bed of your own!"

Soul glared, "So what if I would like to sleep with my meister? It's not like it's the first time!"

Rolling his eyes, Wes said: "Now's not the time to argue. Grandmother is having a hard time breathing and she's refusing to take her medican. She just coughed up blood and mother just called the doctor."

Soul immediately sat up with a frighten face.

"She wants to talk to you Soul."

Soul jumped up and quickly through on his pants and shirt. Soul's brother than looked at me, eyeing the clothing I was wear. Which was one of Soul's big, old shirts and really short shorts.

"What were you two doing in bed dressed like that?" I blushed and grabbed the blankets to cover myself up, "Nothing perverted if that's what you're thinking!"

Wes blushed abit and walked out of the room.

"Maka, you're coming with me." Soul told me.

I nodded and hopped of the bed. Blair was staring at us with an unreadable expression.

"You coming Blair?" I asked gently.

The cat nodded and jumped in my arms. I carried her the rest of the way there, worrying about Soul who had a stoned look on his face.

_Please be okay._

* * *

_SoUl _

I hastily walked toward Grandma's room. Mother was speaking to the doctor with Father. "Is she asleep?" I asked the doctor.

Shaking his head, he said: "She was too stubborn to take her medican so we had to give her a shot. She should sleep in a few minutes though."

I nodded and grabbed Maka's hand and pushed open door.

Grandma looked worse than ever. Her skin was pale and her eyes showed no sign of life. A bit of blood dripped down her mouth, her hair was messy, and when her gown had a bit of blood.

"G-Granny! What the hell were you thinking? You're suppose to drink the medican!" I yelled out of anger.

The elder raised her head and smiled. "Soul!"

I frowned. "Don't avoid the subject."

She sighed and jestered the seat besides her bed. I sat down in the seat and Maka stood behind me for extra support.

"Soul," Grandmother said, "You know I'm not going to last long. So there is no point of taking it."

I shook my head. "You'll survive. I'll be here every second of the day next to you."

She laughed weakly, "Didn't you say you were going to stay in a hotel?"

Shaking my head again, I said: "I changed my mine."

Grandmother sighed, "You never do make up your mind easily." She suddenly covered her mouth and coughed up blood.

Maka was immedanily by her side. "Take deep breaths. I'll be back with some water." Grandmother coughs died down a bit but her breathing was ragged.

"I'm going to get some water for her so watch her carefully."

The smart-blonde quickly ran out of the room while I kneeled down besides her.

"Now," My grandma breathed, "Is dear Maka-chan a nurse?"

I smiled softly, "No. But she's always reading those books, so I expected her to know these things."

I grabbed a wet towel which was on her desk. I wiped the blood off her old hand and grasped it lightly. "Granny?" I asked.

"What is it, Sharky?"

"Do you remember that song I use to play with you on the piano?"

She laughed lightly, "Of course, dear. Who would have forgot? We even tryed playing it with our feet!"

I chuckled, "When I first met Maka, I played her a song I made from my heart. Even though it was dark, she said she liked it and held out her hand."

"You took it, didn't you?"

"Yea. After that, everything just took off from there."

Grandmother closed her eyes and said, "Do you love her, Soul?"

Looking away, I stubbornly said: "And if I do?"

Grandmother gave a weak laugh, "Stubborn Shark."

"Crazy Grandma." I retorted.

"Love-sick monster."

"Cranky Dinosaur."

"Hey now! I'm not that old!"

"And I'm not a Love-sick monster!"

The door creaked open revealing Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Kidd, and Chrona. They were all giggling and laughing causing me to blush.

"Whoa! Soul! Never knew you were into geeks like Maka!" Black*star exclaimed.

"Who ever said that!" I yelled.

"You did~" Patti taunted with a high cheery voice.

"Aren't you guys supose to be sleeping?" I asked, blushing.

"W-Well, we h-heard v-voices in the h-hall." Chrona stuttered. Raising a brow, I asked: "Was it you or Ragnarok?"

Suddenly, a black blob fromed on Crona's back revealing Ragnarok.

"I could hardly sleep because of these damn maids gosiping about shit!" He complained.

We heard a scream and turned to see one of the maids pointing at Chrona, "M-M-Monster!"

I placed a finger to my lips, "Shh. Granny's tired and she needs sleep."

The poor maid fainted and I rolled my eyes.

I notice Maka standing besides the maid and sighed. "Soul," she handed me the water and smiled, "I'll get the doctor for the maid."

I blushed at her gentle smile and handed Grandmother her water. She smirked and mouthed, 'Love-sick Monster.'

* * *

**Sachiko:$ It was short...**

**Soul:$ Make it longer next time**

**Maka:$ -laughing-**

**Soul:$ what are you laughing about?**

**Maka:$ HAHAHAHA LOVE-SICK MONSTER**

**Soul:$ Hmp! Shut up!**

**Grandma:$ So you admit it?**

**Soul:$ Shut it granny!**

**Maka:$ MAKA-CHOP! Don't talk to her like that! **

**Sachiko:$ R&r if you like cookies :) and if you don't then still, R&R**


End file.
